infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Electric Tuna/We the people demand DLC!!
Today! Live today I make it clear what I want or you the fans want, I just got really into the UGC of InFamous 2 and I really want more stuff in there like for instance we could use more NPCs like Kuo and Nix and more things we need are: 'Skins:' Know what we need more of? Skins, I'm really annoyed that we have less skins in the game. I think we need more skins from InFamous 1, and also adding karma versions would be cool too (Classic Cole) and we think they should be... Dustman Skin, 'classical InFamous villians who don't have nearly as much hype as the Reapers. TRASH BAG OR PAPER BAG HEADS!!! '''The First Sons, '''You cant deny that these are the coolest villians in the entire game, I would love to walk around with their badass gasmasks on Cole's face. Or the Scuba diver one. '''Zeke Skin (Empire City and New Marias), '''Brother, we need Zeke to save the day. (Karma version!) '''Bertrand Skin, '''yeah yeah, the biggest tool in the world. But he's still a cool guy despite being a douche. '''E3 Cole, '''so much hate for a very cool costume design.... (Karma version!) '''Nix/Kuo Skins, '''I've played a lot of games and nothing ticks me off more then getting skins for your character but none of them are female. Sides I wanna bioleech as Nix. (Karma version! Who doesn't want to see Nix in a sexy yet clean jacket and Kuo almost lettin' it all hang out?) '''Alden Skin, '''with Cole's new Kenetic Pulse move I'd love to roam around mimicing the master of telekenesis and emotional outburts. '''John Skin (Beast and Empire City), '''like there'd be any choice on who to leech or heal, Beast for bad, Empire City for good! '''New Marias Baddie Skins, '''corrupted Cole, Ice Man Cole, Militia Cole. You know it's missing and you know you want it. '''A fully functional skin menu like in The Force Unleashed, '''didn't it tick you off that you can't carry your caveman club AND wear your Reaper skin? Well it did for me. And maybe as a side, being able to customize your character's skin, like you can choose from a reguluar Reaper to a Reaper conduit and blah blah blah. 'Powers: Gigawatt Blades, 'the classic melee smashdown power needs to make a return with more devistating attacks. 'UGC Content: More content for the UGC, like for instance I think we need like a Classic Pack which contains a whole bunch of stuff from InFamous 1, like the pedestrian skins and the villians for the UGC. And we also need Sucker Punch to merge the villian packs together cause I'm sick of choosing "Swamp Monsters" and then "Devourer" cause that really makes it hard to make a mission if you cant put all the right things in your mission. And hey! How about an actual tutourial, yeah yeah I know you can go online to look this crap up but it would be nice if Sucker Punch gave you the choice IN GAME to figure out how to use the UGC. An idea by user "RiderJones" is that in the Mission Creator we should have the abillity to change the camera so we can sidescroller platformer games, like the way you can do this in Gmod. Another great idea is changing the entire enviorment to make it look either like a comic or something else. That does indeed sound cool. We need all these and more, we also need InFamous 3.... Maybe we should ask for that instead because we might have more luck getting a whole new game instead of content updates. Electric Tuna 20:20, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts